Varthlokkur
Varthlokkur, also called "Varth" for short, was a high ranking member of the Tribunal Temple before discovering that his Gods' power was linked to the evil of Dagoth Ur. He attempted to pack up his things and leave, but his plan did not work out properly, and he ended up murdering three Temple members before fleeing the province. Varth was branded a heretic, and chased all over Tamriel for his crimes, and for the dark knowledge that could cripple an empire. He became a deadly assassin and magic user, and his persuers began to fear his name. History Varth never knew his real parents, and grew up in an orphanage in the city of Balmora. He was quickly counted as an anomoly due to his intellect, cunning, and smart-assery by the orphanage caretakers, and sent off to the Tribunal Temple to be trained as something useful. He quickly excelled in the fields of lore, alchemy, and magic, and his natural combat and stealth skills became apparant when he completed the Seven Graces, being the youngest Temple acolyte to ever do so. By the time he was fourty, he had excelled in his duties, and had become a very high ranking Temple member. He began to work as a librarian and alchemist in the Hall of Wisdom in Vivic, who was in charge of finding, restoring, and placing books in the Library of Vivic. Due to his natural talents as an assassin, he was also constripted to kill several threats to the Tribunal Temple, such as Nerevarine cults/imposters, Sixth House supporters, and even some Imperial Officials. Varth regarded these crimes and just and necessary for the Tribunal's, and Morrowind's, survival. Those view points changed, however, when he was promoted to Patriach and allowed access to the Temple's secret libraries. There, he discovered that the Tribunal Gods drew their power form the Heart of Lorkhan, and were directly related to the power of Dagoth Ur. He was enraged that his own gods, his own friends, would lie to him like this and make him work for such a contradictive religion. The Patriarch packed his things, and prepared to leave Vivec when a friend and fellow scribe stopped into his chambers. He demanded to know what Varth was doing, and Varth, scorned by the betrayal of the only family he had ever know, blatently told him. The scribe tried to stop and detain him, but Varth slew him, and a two others on his exit. Once others had discovered what had happened, Varth was quickly branded a heretic, and pursued accross world, where he ran and hid, and fought when he had too. He picked up the skills of a thief to survive, and honed his skills as a mage, delving into the magics the Tribunal labeled as "profane". Within a year of his flight from the province, he had joined up with the The Thieves Guild in Cyrodil, but did not have much contact with them, for fear of putting them, and himself, in danger. Varth also joined a few mercenary guilds, necromancer cults, and sought protection from nobles by working as their court wizard. Once the Nerevarine had arrived and slew Dagoth Ur, and the Tribunal, the number of assassins sent after him began to dwindle, and he didnt have to run and hide as much. Varth's life began to slow down, but his anger and hatred for his dead gods never dwindled, along with his love for his home province. The Dunmer was always formulating cunning plans, hoping to one day to achieve his motive of restoring Morrowind to its former glory, though such a thing was nothing but an unobtainable pipe dream. By 4E 28, Varth had found a position in the Duchy of Urvaius (High Rock) as a Court Wizard, and with a newly composed plan, the sorcerer was on the verge of moving one step closer to his pipe dream. Abilities Varth is quite skilled in magic, mainly in the fields of Conjuration, Alteration (The Sub-Schools of Thaumaturgy and Mysticism as well), and Necromancy. With Conjuration, Varth can summon numerous unique Daedra, as well as powerful weapons. In Alteration, Varth has explored his abilities to the fullest, and is nearly an expert in the field. He uses this school in unique ways, both for his experiments, and during combat, warping everything from gravity to magnetism to give himself an upper hand, and can use the school offensivly. In the field of Necromancy, Varth is very knowledgeable and skilled, able to raise many powerful bodies for indefinite periods of time, if he is given enough time to work. Outside of these three main fields of magic, Varth is also skilled with Illusion and Destruction, though he doesn't put much time into learning more of these schools. Enchanting and Alchemy are his passion, and his lair is filled with many home made potions and magical trinkents, any of which could be on his person at any time. In addition, Varth is also skilled in Pugalism and bladed combat, being trained long ago while in Morrowind. He doesn't, however, practice as often as he would like due to his busy schedule, and his skills have become a bit rusty. Category:Dunmer Category:Urvaius Category:Camlorn Category:Characters